


Down the Wrong Road.... but less crappy

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Series: Angelette Adventures but less crappy [1]
Category: Angela Anaconda (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Rewrite, Snacks & Snack Food, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: It's a bit similar to the original fic, except it's about Angela and Nanette going to the wrong beach and end up missing Gordy and Gina's wedding. This time, there is no nine-hour-long fuckfest. Instead you get some good content.
Relationships: Angela Anaconda/Nanette Manoir
Series: Angelette Adventures but less crappy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956130





	Down the Wrong Road.... but less crappy

Angela's POV

It was quite boring staying in the house, but I heard Gordy and Gina were getting married at the beach. Nanette agreed on going and so we got into the car and drove it. It was a long road trip, but hey, we had snacks. It was great in the car. I even sung along with my fave songs! I sometimes slept in the car, though. But it was a good ride. My favourite part was the snacks! Nanette is a snack too, but I can't eat her.

Nanette's POV

After four hours of driving, we finally got to the beach. I couldn't see Gordy and Gina, let alone a wedding. We found out that we went to the wrong beach. We got back into our car and so we drove to the other beach. We finally got there, but missed half of it. We didn't even get to see the two exchange rings! We did however get to have dinner. It was great. Steak and cake for fuck's sake!

Angela's POV

After the five hours of wedding time, we went home. We then went to bed like every other night. Tomorrow morning, Gordy texted me saying that he was packing his shit to move to Gina's house. We have nothing nore to add so it ends here.


End file.
